1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector assembly with a function of locking a pair of housings in a properly connected state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H04-322080 discloses a connector assembly with first and second housings. A resiliently deformable lock arm is formed on the first housing and a projection is formed on the lock arm. A locking hole is formed in an inner wall of the second housing. The projection moves onto the inner wall of the second housing in the process of connecting the two housings and resiliently deforms the lock arm. However, the projection aligns with the lock hole when the housings are connected properly. Thus, the lock arm is restored resiliently and the projection fits into the locking hole to lock the housings in a properly connected state.
The lock arm hits the inner wall of the mating housing with force when the lock arm is restored resiliently and makes a clicking sound. The sound assures the operator that locking has been effected. However, a small connector has a small lock arm that exhibits a small resilient restoring force and a low hitting noise. Thus, it is difficult to determine that locking has been completed, particularly if connection is carried out in a high noise environment.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to enable a judgment to be more securely made as to whether or not locking has been properly effected.